


Cat Trees

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: And why they are useless.





	Cat Trees

Millicent sits sedately on Ginger pet’s knee, enjoying the sedate grooming he likes to give. Black pet is good for playing with, but she rapidly tires of his enthusiasm, and it’s good that he has My’a to himself, now, because she gets to fuss her first kitten instead.

Beside them, the youngest kitten is chewing something messily, gurgling happily to herself as she watches the bright, flickering pictures on the big screen. From time to time she leans over and kisses Millicent, and Millicent purrs louder. Like Ginger pet, this one is learning to respect boundaries.

Not like Black and My’a, who seem to think that ‘if I want to play we’re playing’ is the rule of law. They’re perfectly suited for one another, down to My’a’s obsession with the cold room, and the red dot, and the Black pet’s cold red stick.

Right now, though, Black is fixing up the new toy he’s brought home for them both. It contains many nooks and crannies, and good places for clawing and for vantage points, and as such is absolutely useless. However, it gives Black pet fun to put it up, so she permits it.

My’a, however, doesn’t want the play toy. He wants his Black pet, and is making a run for it up the tall cat’s freakishly-long leg. And then under a fold of fabric, making Black yelp in pain. And then he’s perched on a shoulder, and she knows the next thing will be getting stuck in the Black pet’s fur again, which wasn’t a good experience last time.

Black plucks My’a, and puts him in a nook.

Again, the little kitten makes a run for it, mewling in protest as he climbs Mount Black. Again he’s picked up, and taken further way, put into the bed.

It’s the third time before Black realises it’s a lost cause, and he ends up on the floor, tangling with My’a, who has finally got his way.

Millicent clucks, at just the same time as Ginger does. They share a look, and she slits her eyes. Kittens. All the same.


End file.
